PLAYING BALL (SOMPLAK)
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Adu bermain sepak bola antara Senior dan Junior namun pada akhirnya pertandingan menjadi kacau balau


**Title : **PLAYING BALL (SOMPLAK)

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : Humor gaje bikin eneg **

**Casts : BEAST , BTOB, ROH JIHOON **

**"basa banci ehh basa basi dulu nii. gara-gara sering nonton bola yang bulan-bulan ini sering banget tuuu di tipi-tipi ( gue punya tipi gak sih ) nah intinya terinspirasi oleh pertandingan-pertandingan bola U19 tapi JELAS GAK SAMA , INGAT GAK SAMA LOOH ! trus gara-gara nonton video BEAST sama BTOB main futsal . aah keren bgt ^^**

**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**

**Ayo simak ceritanya…**

**Jangan ganti channel kalian eeh salah**

**Jangan ganti perhatian kalian ke FF lain para readers tetap di FF ini….#diPlototinAuthor.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihatlah namja-namja keren yang kece badai sedang adu tatapan-tatapan. Namun , tatapan mereka layaknya sedang mengintrograsi dan menyindir.

"Yaakk..! kalian curang ini tidak adil kalian ber'7 kami hanya ber'6.."ucap namja berkarisma tinggi nan tampan . Ayo author kenalkan dia adalah…..jeng…jeng….jeng… "YOON DUJUN"

"eheh…. Apa Lo takut huh…!" Kini satu namja lagi dengan gaya sok coolnya dengan tangan dilipatkan kedadanya da nada 6 namja lagi di sampingnya. Ayo author kenal kan lagi siapa namja ini …..jeng…jeng…jeng .." **Seo Eunkwang**"

Kalian tau , ah nyata tidak #PLAAK . mereka sedang beradu sepak bola walau sebenarnya orang2nya kurang. Namun, suasananya sangat mencekam dimana semuanya tidak mau kalah bisa dilihat dimana mata-mata member BTOB sebagai Junior yang menatap intens, dan BEAST sebagai Senior menatap meremehkan . kalian tau deh bagaimana BEAST kalau sudah dilapangan bola dan main bola . mereka bisa berubah total yaah bisa dibilang mereka rata2 jago main bola apalagi ada pemain terkuat disini yaitu Dujun sang Leader .

DJ : ohh makasih ya author ^^ saya jadi malu …

E,G : Ah sama2 bang , kan tadi sesuai rencana …(ngingetin dibelakang panggung, gue dikasih uang ceban dan permen atu sebagai sogokan dan diberi Gikwang es krim rasa buah rambutan (?))

DJ : tenang kalo nanti menang, Gue akan traktir loo di warung mpok Siti nooh di jalan Gang Jengkol.."

E,G : Siiip..! gue akan mengerahkan tenaga agar kalian menang … (panggil ketua PSSI )

**Kembali lagi pada cerita tadi…**

"Sebenarnya kami enteng aja ngalahin loh –loh –loh bocah ingusan…."Yoseob sinis dengan menunjuk para member BTOB dengan jari lentiknya yang abis di pedikyur dan disimbyur eeh menikyur di 4MINUTE-SALON.

"alaaah sangat banyak cincong deeh udah tua masih sook anak –anak .."ini suara nya siapa siiih oooh ternyata ini suaranya Yook Sungjae dengan rambut abu2 monyetnya.

"APAAAAA BAJAEEE…!teriakan cetar berbahaya eeh salah lagi, maksudnya cetar membahana dari YOSEOB.

"hyung yang bener Sungjae….Sungjae ,….hyung….bukan bajae…"Gikwang dan Dongwoon nepok jidat bareng readers.

"HAHAHA….Lihatlah senior kita somplak …."cibiran dari sang rapper yang eheeem….. mirip sama Junhyung yaah kalian tau dehh abang jauhnya author #DAGOOOM Dirajam Readers =_="". Yaitu Ilhoon

"Jadi, kalian mau bertanding atau kalian sudah mau ngundurin diri , huh…"seringaian dari leader BTOB

"Tidak….kami akan cari…..~~~

"YAKK KAU SINI…"pandangan Dujun melirik kearah namja berbadan atletis dengan membawa snack kacang goreng (?) ditangannya.

"Nugu…? Neaga…"ucapnya

"Iya kamu sini….ikut kami main…."gikwang langsung menggeret itu namja

"HAHAHA AYOO KITA MULAI KARENA PEMAINNYA SUDAH PAS 7- 7 DENGAN TAMBAHAN ROH JIHOON DI BEAST…."ucap author sebagai juri yang nangkring dengan kamera MD-10000 #weesss Author narsis disini .

Akhirnya, masing – masing pemain pada tempatnya sendiri2 BTOB pada grub**SEXY** dan BEAST+Roh Jihoon pada grub **MANLY.**

"OPPAAAAAAA BERJUANG NEEEE…!

"OPPAAAAAA SARANGAEEEE….NEAGA JAUH2 JARI ARAB CUMA BUAT NGELIHAT SENYUMANMU KIKWANG…!

"OPPAA ..! AKU MENCINTAI MU….. AKU FANS SEJATIMU…..!=_=

"Ilhoon , Junhyung jangan berkecil hatiiii walau katanya disini ada yang…ehemm….katenye nyemain mukanye tapi kalian tetep NUMBER 1 .."

"YAAAKKKKK SARANGHAE…UUHHH CUCOOOK DEH OPPAA BRONDONG OOUUH"what, ini banci ikut juga

"Saye jauh-jauh dare Malaysiye cumen buet nonten kalien semue "fans malaysia ber-E-ria

Yah entah kapan **Stadion Bung Karno** jadi banyak fans –fans nya gini . apa bocor berita kalau Agensi Cube akan datang ke Indonesia (#AMIN untuk ini author berharap).

"YAK PERMIRSA YANG DIRUMAH DAN DIMANA PUN ANDA BERADA KINI KITA SAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN ANTARA GRUB SEXY (BTOB) DAN GRUB MANLY (BEAST+ROH JIHOON)

PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT….

SUARA PELUIT PUN DI KUMANDANGKAN (?) BERTANDA TELAH DIMULAINYA PERTANDINGAN

"KYAAAA KABOOOOR..!para banci2 para kebirit kabur dikirain suara peluit tadi adalah suara salpo PP yang mau nangkepin mereka

**Kembali kecerita**

Pertandingan kini sangat memanas gikwang berusaha menghindari dari Minhyuk dan langsung dioper bolanya kearah Yoseob dan…

"Yakk yoseob yoseob mengiring bola yak yak dioper kepada aaaah sayang sekali….. direbut pemirsa sama Peniel .."suara MC (ehem author 0_0'')

Pertandingan sudah berjalan 40 menit .Pertandingan makin sengit dikarenakan Minhyuk , eunkwang, hyunsik termasuk pemain terkuat diBTOB . persaingan terus-terusan terjadi , bola-bola terus berputar dikaki pemain. Keringat para pemain sudah bercucuran membasahi baju mereka

"Basah…basah…basah …. Seluruh tubuh….ah…ahh….aaaah… Seluruh tubuh ..tarikkk mang.."Sungjae dan Peniel berJOGET ria dengan kerumunan banci di pinggir lapangan.

PRIIIIIIITT

Kartu kuning diberikan ke member BTOB YOOK SUNGJAE dan Peniel

"Wae…wae… Kami tak melakukan kesalahan"protes sungjae dengan liur yang bercipratan ke muka wasit .

"ne…. kok dapat kartuu kuning ….ini fitnah ."sambung Peniel

"kalian sudah mengundur2 waktu dengan yang tidak berguna, ngapain kalian malah berJOGET ria di tengah pertandingan huh…"kini wasit pun memberanikan diri

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….."sporter pun hamper ricuh

"kacang..kacang…."penjual kacang lewat di krumunan penonton "HUSS PERGI KAU …"penjual kacang diusir langsung oleh sporter

"minum…minum…ada yg dingin… ayo ayooo…."penjual minuman lewat juga namun . "YAAKKK KAAUUU MENGGANGGU…!penjual yang ini pun diusir

"topi..topi…topii…." sama penjual keliling ini juga berupaya nyempil (?) diantara sporter. "MAU KAMI BUNUH , CEPAT PERGI…..!yang ini pun langsung diusir

"batu….batuu…. ada batuuu dijual disini…."namun

"KAMI….BELI…!"diluar dugaan batu malah laku dijual .

**Kembali kecerita**

Setelah sungjae dan penile dapet kartu kuning oleh wasit , ada sedikit rasa kemenangan di kubu "Manly" yang berisikan member BTOB dan Roh JiHoon.

Sungjae :"ralat …..Thor mana ada kartu kuning langsung untuk dua oranng.."marah sampai2 naga nya KRIS EXO muncul

E,G :"eeh gak boleh yah ?"padahal gak tau peraturan di permainan sepak bola

Peniel :"kaya apa siih Thor ?"

E,G:"Gak ada protes2 an disini yang berkuasa adalah Gue ….inget itu Gue… jadi mudah bagi GUE semudah Membalikkan telapak tangan hohohoho….."

**Kembali lagi kecerita**

PRIIIIITTTT

"Permainan terus berlangsung pemirsa, walau tadi ada sedikit masalah di kubu BTOB maksud saya di grub Sexy.."ucap MC = yang diketahui saya sendiri

Terlihat para pemain semuanya mulai kelelahan , padahal ini masih dibabak pertama.

Dan setelah lama bermain

PRIIIITT…! Peluit tanda permainan dibabak pertama berakhir

"ingat kau dujun maju halang trus itu bocah-bocah(?),hyunseung bla…bla….bla….bla…"sang pelatih mengintruksi

"Peniel Sungjae jangan lagi melakukan yang aneh2 , yang lain bla…bla…bla…."sang pelatih sedikit mengomel karena ada kejadian yang sangat memalukan di tengah permainan tadi

"OPPAAAA BERJUANG NE , JANGAN KALAH SAMA SENIOR MUU…!"

"B2ST AYO KALAH KAN JUNIORMU ITU JANGAN KALAH, OPPA NEOMU…NEOMU…NEOMU SARANGAHAE,…! =_= yah begitulah dukungan demi dukungan diberikan dari fans ke member2 biasnya masing masing

E,G :" Looh itu kan pasangan (?) TAORIS dari EXO kok mereka ada di sini ? –kisah bingung. Kajja kita mewawancarai mereka. (TAORIS salah satu coule yang disukai oleh author)

Sang author pun mendekati pasangan TAORIS yng lagi duduk santai di antara penonton di tribun , yah walau mereka memakai penyamaran namun bukan author namanya kalau tidak mengetahui itu mereka (*_* senyum devil keluar dengan sendirinya)

"Annyeong …TAO oppa kan ? ini Kris oppa itu kan ? " author pura2 gak kenal alias pikun

"sttt…. Jangan keras2 nanti ketahuan .."ucap kris yang ngambil kaos kakinya dan jejelin (?) dimulut nya author.

"kalian sedang apa ? kalian sedang bulan madu yan? Kalian kan suka nya sama basket kok liat pertandingan bola ?" author kepo-nya kumat

"iya kami disini Cuma mau liburan kok gege jangan salah sangka…"ucap polos TAO

WHAT….~~WHAT…. WHAT….~~

"Gege apa gak salah denger gue , gue dipanggil GEGE . Demi pantat semok nya panda milik TAO , Demi bonekanya Junhyung berubah jadi barbie dan Demi dongwoon yang mengisut memendek . Walau telinga gue bermasalah tapi namja didepan ku ini bener2 sudah sarap apa ?. GUE YEOJA …. YEOJA….GUE JELAS2 YEOJA ….masa dibilang gege "~~~author stepp ditempat.

"Kriss gege , ta..tao salah ya hiks…hiks… orang ini (nunjuk author) jadi marah sama Tao hiks…hiks…"Kris mendengar namja tercintanya (ASIIIK) menangis langsung mendeathglare sang 'penulis' langsung membangun kan Naganya

"Yakk…! KAU MENGGANGGU SAJA ….ASHGGHHH! # $$#^^&^&&^*^&*((*(*(^&%&%^$%#$$# $# $ #$ $#%$^%$^..." author Cuma bias TERNGANGA mendengar KRIS mengoceh pake bahasa mandarin nya yang sama sekali gak dipahami .

"gege sabar…..sabar….gege nanti kalau marah ketampanan gege berkurang loo…. Nanti gege jadi tua dan keriput dan giginya tinggal dua…"TAO mengelus (?) mesra punggung kris

"$#%$%%%^^^^&…..aahh ne dui bu qi Tao ….kau AUTHOR beruntung ada TAO disini kalau tidak…. (jeda) Sepulang dari pertandingan ini gue tunggu looo didepan gerbang "sinis kris

Entah merasa terancam, dari pada menambah panjang deretan masalah mending author kembali ketempat semula menjadi MC dipertandingan meninggalkan pasangan TAORIS yang lagi aah entah lah emang gue pikirin.

PRIIIIIIT…..!

Peluit sang Wasit pun dikumandangkan menandakan permainan berlanjut

Dukk…bruk…syuut

Mereka saling menendang , saling melempar dan saling mengoper bola. Permainan di babak kedua ini menjadi sangat rapi dan banyak perubahan strategi

"Pemirsa kini gikwang iya gikwang ,gikwang terus iya gikwang terus menggiring bola pemirsa "MC bersemangat

"didepan ada Hyunsik menghadang …gikwang terus menerobos pemirsa~.. aahhh sayang sekali di ambil alih oleh minhyuk dengan akrobatiknya "

PRIIITTTTTT…..

"What… ! ternyata pelanggaran .yak pelanggaran dilakukan oleh Junhyung pemirsa.."MC

**REPLY**

Eunkwang terus menggiring bola menghindari lawan dan mengopernya kepada Sungjae dan sungjae maju dengan menggiring bola namun didepannya kini ada Yoseob dan Junhyung dengan seringgaiannya . setelah berhasil meghindar yoseob namun kaki dari junhyung membuat Minhyuk tersandung dan Gulung-gulung (?) Guling-guling di lapangan , dan sedikit lecet di bagian kaki karena mencium rumput yang mulus semulus yang baca ^^.

**REPLY OFF**

"yaakk sayang sekali pemirsa Junhyung mendapatkan kartu kuning karena itu "MC pundung

Permainan pun dimulai kembali, semuanya tampak serius keringat pun tambah banyak atau memang sedang ada gerimis . Oh, benar terjadi gerimis di sini pemirsa !.

"GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL…..! GOL..!GOL..!GOL…!GOLLLL…!

"Golll pemirsa ! gol yang diciptakan oleh sii sexy dancing LEE GIKWANG ..!

Terlihat aura kebahagiaan karena gikwang dapat membobol gawang di kubu 'BTOB/SEXY'. Gikwang pun merayakannya dengan menari-nari dance shadow dan disusul member lainnya dan disusul lagi oleh pelatihnya dan disusul lagi oleh manager nya dan akhirnya semuanya ikut-ikutan dance Shadow dengan flashmob di lapangan GBK JAKARTA (AMINN).

Akhirnya pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 1-0 dan dimenangkan oleh BEAST+ROH JIHOON . Dapat kita lihat wajah BTOB agak kusut karena mengalami kekalahan .

Setelah selesai pertandingan , BEAST, BTOB , ROH JIHOON pun menghibur para fans-fans nya dan semuanya ikut bergoyang ria termasuk sang 'penulis' dan 'pembaca' ikut bergoyang ria .

**END…..**

**#BONUS**

"ambilkan aku air aku haus "suruh Gikwang pada minhyuk . "Ne"jawaban seadanya dari minhyuk

"hey aku mau kau rapikan kamarku , tapi ingat jangan sampai PIKAJUN(boneka pikacu) ku rusak "suruh junhyung dengan wajah lempeng . "Ne…~~"jawaban Peniel Sungjae

"eeh kalian nganggurkan , Niiih (nyerahin sapu sama pel) tolong yee (nunjuk ruang tamu) YANG BERSIH "Ucap Yoseob dengan wajah watados . "apa kau nyuruh aku .."tolak Eunkwang dan Hyunsik.

"jadi kalian gak mau gue suruh .."sinis yoseob

"Dujun-hyung liat ~~~ mereka ngelawan perintah seobbie ~~"nada bicaranya dibuat sedramatis mungkin agar yang mendengar bisa merasakan betapa khasihannya dia #DIINJEK PIKAJUN

"KALIIAN….."Dujun langsung ngeluarin kentutnya eeh salah ngeluarin ilmunya

"baik – ba…baik ka..kami akan bersih kan"ucap semua member BTOB =_= Padahal yang tadi disuruh Cuma eunkwang dan hyunsik

"Pijitin dong..."

"ambil kan jus ne..!

"Ilhoon angkat jemuran !

"changsub sudah matang belum makanannya , seobbie lapar~~~?

"eii minhyuk cucikan sepatuku besok mau ku pakai ..!

"tolong..."

"tolong..."

"tolong..."

"hyung !## $^&*&**&%$$##E#$ #$%#$%^&*((^%$ #$ # #! # $ #$^%^&( (&(((*& $## .."begitulah omelan para member BTOB

Karena BTOB mengalami kekalahan telak . sebagai hukuman nya mereka menjadi 'maid' bahasa kerennya itu 'pelayan' bahasa mandarinnya 'Ba-bu' bahasa koreanya 'Baa-Boo" bahasa jepangnya 'ba-bu-Ye". yah yang jelas intinya BTOB jadi Babu-nya BEAST selama 1 bulan tapi karena BTOB protes yah jadi di diskon deh jadi 2 bulan =_= bukannya nambah ya .

**INI BENER-BENER END...**


End file.
